Una Miaka para navidad
by daianapotter
Summary: Este es el one shot de navidad que tendría que haber subido hace tiempo... pero por determinados problemas subo ahora. Los dos capís en un one shot. sorry por las molestias x.x Dejen rewiews si les gusto plz n.n


Aclaración: Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece ¬¬ porque si lo hiciera, hubiera hecho que Tama tuviera que estar sin remera tres veces mínimo por capítulo y desnudo mínimo una vez, también por capítulo, Miaka no tendría que ser virgen y estos dos se hubieran acostado mucho antes del tomo 18¬¬ como se puede comprobar no soy Yuu Watase xD por lo que si las escenas subidas de tono les molestan u ofenden, por favor no lean este fic.

Aclaración 2: Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero es que se me metió un virus en el portátil y tuve que resetearlo de la noche a la mañana, con lo cual perdí TODO, y esto incluye el fic. Estuve como 2 o 3 semanas sin compu + tenia exámenes = se me fue mucho tiempo x.x

Aclaración 3: Al final decidí juntar los dos "capís" y hacerlo uno… lo siguiente que escribiré será el Tama diablo… iba a poner que decidieran entre él y el Tama Seiryu pero mi diablito está teniendo mucha demanda. xD

**Una Miaka para Navidad**

Dos semanas antes de Navidad…

Se escucha el sonido a lo lejos de la campana y con ella, los gritos de cientos de chicos y chicas deseosos de poder salir y disfrutar de la nieve después de varias horas encerrados en su "infierno diario". Poco tiempo después de que los estudiantes hubieran llegado al patio de la escuela, dicho lugar se convirtió en todo un campo de batalla de nieve. Los alumnos que querían salir por la puerta principal del edificio tenían que tener mucho cuidado para hacerlo, puesto que el campo se había instalado casi en la entrada del mismo. Y todos trataban de ser precavidos….todos menos una pelinegra de unos 15 años, que estaba pensando en un apuesto joven universitario de cabellos color negro azabache y unos hechizantes ojos dorados, a quien una bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara seguida por otras tres que esta vez se dirigieron a su pecho. Afortunadamente, una mano la sacó del punto de mira antes de que recibiera más bolas de nieve por culpa de su distracción.

- ¡Por Kami-sama, Miaka! ¿Es qué nunca vas a mirar por donde caminás? – le reto una chica rubia con el pelo corto a lo chico mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Dio un largo suspiro de resignación antes de continuar – Lo mejor será que vayas al gimnasio a cambiarte de ropa o te vas a resfriar enseguida. Y otra cosa: deja de estar soñando todo el día con Kishuku.

- ¡Yo no estaba pensando en él! – se defendió la joven en un tono no muy convincente.

- Ya claro, por eso tenías esa cara especial de embobada que sólo tenés reservada para él – le respondió burlonamente – En fin, lo mejor que podés hacer en estos momentos es ir a cambiarte - concluyo.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor – coincidió la joven viendo que era imposible ganarle a Yui esta ronda – pero no es mi culpa que hayan decidido que el patio sería un lindo lugar para lanzarse bolas de nieve unos a otros – dijo ofendida la joven momentos antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse hasta el gimnasio.

* * *

En el gimnasio…

Para alegría de la joven, cuando entró al gimnasio pudo comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie.

- Uf, me voy a quitar esto ahora mismo que no aguanto estar toda mojada ni un minuto más – y dicho esto, dejo la bolsa donde se encontraba su ropa para cambiarse una vez se hubiera duchado. Enseguida, se fue quitando la ropa rápidamente y cuando se quitó la última prenda se dirigió corriendo hacia el baño de las chicas, y dado que llevaba mucha velocidad, no pudo evitar chocar contra un corpulento cuerpo, pero a la vez, suave, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Y se hubiera golpeado fuertemente la cabeza de no ser porque un férrep brazo amortiguó la caída. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver quién era la persona contra la que había chocado y así poder pedirle disculpas apropiadamente. Pero se quedo sin habla y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que el responsable de su distracción hace escasos minutos, se encontraba encima de ella completamente desnudo excepto por la toalla que tenía amarrada a su cintura: Tamahome

"Tamahome" era uno de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, Tamahome no era más que el nombre de una de las estrellas de la constelación de la Deidad del Sur de la Antigua China; Suzaku. Cada amigo eligió una estrella e hicieron que Miaka fuera "su sacerdotisa". Pero este seudónimo sólo lo utilizaban entre ellos.

El muchacho, por su parte, no podía creer que la persona más importante para él estuviera justamente debajo suyo complemente desnuda. "Debo de estar soñando", se repetía el chico mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo sino era posible que ella estuviera en semejantes condiciones en el gimnasio? Eso concordaba más bien con uno de sus múltiples sueños, que, para desgracia de su salud mental, estaban aumentando en duración e intensidad con el paso de los días. Pero no estaba bien… nada bien. Miaka era la hermana de su mejor amigo, Keisuke. El problema no radicaba en que fuera su hermana, sino en que ella tenía 15 y él 20… estaba seguro de que Miaka jamás aceptaría salir con alguien tan mayor.

Pero todavía podía seguir desquitándose en sus sueños. Y esta situación debía ser uno de ellos. No podía ser que hubiera tenido un día tan malo: se le había olvidado que ese día tenían que entregar un trabajo, su jefe lo llamó en mitad de una clase para decirle que debía que trabajar ese fin de semana; después cuando quería volver a entrar el profesor se negó a dejarlo pasar, y por último, el grupo de chicas de siempre esperándolo a la salida del vestuario para poder acosarlo. Y para que eso no sucediera, decidió que sería mejor utilizar las duchas del colegio de Miaka dado que se encontraban cerca de su universidad. Y lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo en la bañera… con el vapor que se había hecho mientras estaba duchándose no le extrañaría nada que estuviera inconsciente. Así que… ¿Por qué no pasarlo bien hasta que despertara después de un día tan malo?

Con este pensamiento en mente comenzó a acariciar lentamente el rostro de Miaka y con la yema de uno de sus dedos lo pasó suavemente sobre los labios de la joven. Se quedó embelezado en esa posición durante unos minutos antes de besarla. En un primer momento el beso fue lento y tierno como si temiera despertarse en cualquier momento. Pero al ver que eso no ocurría, decidió profundizar más y sujeto la nuca de Miaka con una mano mientras que la otra se enredaba en su cintura y la elevaba hasta sentarla en sus muslos y una vez hecho esto, condujo esa misma mano hacia el final de la espalda de Miaka y, lentamente, empezó a subir la mano por todo lo largo de la espalda. Enseguida, percibió como Miaka temblaba y, a continuación, sus pezones se ponían más duros de los que estaban, pero esta vez, era a causa de sus caricias y no del frío… aunque este pequeño detalle el joven no lo sabía…Después de todo en sus sueños no sentía frío, sino un tan calor intenso y violento que lo corroía por dentro como en aquellos mismos instantes. Un calor tan potente y arrasador como la lava de un volcán que lo devastaba todo… y en su caso lo que aniquilaba era su sentido común.

Por su parte, Miaka no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. En un momento estaba que no aguantaba más el frío que llevaba en el cuerpo y al siguiente se le había olvidado la razón por la que se encontraba ahí en cuanto vio los ojos de Tamahome. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente en cuanto lo miro; su pelo negro azabache resplandecía con más intensidad que nunca gracias a las pequeñas gotitas que tenía en su cabello dándole un aire increíblemente sensual y peligroso. Y no sólo había gotitas en su cabello sino por todo su cuerpo que no hacían más que aumentar el bronceado del morocho y el anhelo de la joven por tocar esa piel. Desde esta postura podía contemplar el bien formado y fuerte pecho del joven. Quería lamer cada una de las gotitas de su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de estirar una mano y cumplir su deseo pero se resistió a duras penas y se mordió los labios para intentar refrenarse.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que lo conoció. Desde muy pequeña siempre había pensado que Tamahome era uno de los chicos más lindos que había conocido y por eso siempre estaba rodeado de alguna que otra chica pero nunca les hacía caso, según él, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como ayudar a su familia y no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por tonterías como el amor. Kishuku era el mayor de los cinco hijos de la familia Sou. Su madre había muerto poco después de dar a luz a Yuiren y él tuvo que encargarse de cuidarla. Y desde hacía algunos años su padre se encontraba demasiado enfermo para poder trabajar a tiempo completo por lo cual Tamahome tenía que compaginar los estudios con un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Y era eso precisamente lo que más amaba del joven: anteponer la felicidad de su familia antes que la suya propia.

Siempre había estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, tan atento, tierno, protector y divertido. Más de una vez le había dado la impresión de que podrían llegar a ser algo más que bueno amigos pero enseguida caía en la cruda realidad: ¿Cómo podía competir contra esas chicas tan guapas y elegantes que asistían a la misma universidad que él? No podía y sin embargo… en esos momentos se estaba cumpliendo su mayor anhelo: estar en sus brazos mientras éste la besaba apasionadamente. Toda su piel se había vuelto de repente increíblemente sensible y suspiraba suavemente cada vez que sentía esa fuerte mano deslizándose por toda su columna mientras cada rincón de su boca era explorada a consciencia… como si el muchacho quisiera llevarse consigo hasta la última esencia de su ser, saborearla hasta que se hubiera impregnado por completo de ella. Pero no, ella no se lo iba a poner fácil, porque ella también quería tomar parte de su alma y formar con él un solo ser. Con este pensamiento en mente, le devolvió el beso con el mismo furor con que lo estaba recibiendo. Condujo sus manos hacía el sedoso cabello del joven y los fue masajeando como tantas veces había imaginado que lo hacía.

Pasaron varios minutos así, explorándose mutuamente con ardor y desesperación, sus lenguas se unían una y otra vez como tratando de compensar todo el tiempo malgastado por sus dueños… con toda la pasión, deseo y amor que se habían estado ocultando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se separaron con pesar cuando sus pulmones les exigían oxígeno y se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos instantes mientras intentaban recuperar la respiración. Entonces, el chico se quitó la toalla y la colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Una vez más acarició lentamente su rostro, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello. Enseguida sintió como Miaka se aferraba a él con fuerza gimiendo y diciendo suavemente su nombre una y otra vez. Con una sonrisa en los labios continuó bajando muy despacio, sin prisas, hasta el pecho de la joven. Una vez allí, tomo el pecho de la joven, uno en cada mano y empezó a masajearlos suavemente y, enseguida tiró delicadamente de sus pezones. Continuó así durante un par de minutos que para la joven fueron eternos hasta que Tamahome dejó de contemplarlos y jugar con ellos y fue bajando hasta lamer uno con la punta de la lengua y acto seguido se llevo casi toda la teta a la boca. Al hacer esto advirtió como Miaka gritaba, le tiraba suavemente del pelo y se estremecía con violencia debajo suyo. Sonriendo de costado, el chico guió lentamente la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el pecho que estaba lamiendo por la suave y tersa piel de "su sacerdotisa" hasta la intimidad de la misma.

Tamahome no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de placer al comprobar lo mojado y cálido que se encontraba ese lugar. Y tampoco pudo evitar adentrar uno de sus dedos en esa deliciosa cueva… solo que cuando lo hizo Miaka lanzo otro grito al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Lentamente, movió el dedo dando círculos y poco tiempo después hacía que entrará y saliera. Notaba la respiración agitaba de la joven muy cerca de su oído y esto no hizo más que excitarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Percibía como su virilidad le pedía a gritos poder entrar y salir rápidamente de la adolescente una y otra y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo cayera agotado. Tamahome estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no penetrarla violentamente; deseaba que ella disfrutara tanto como él. Rechazando una vez más las suplicas de "Tama junior" el joven decidió darle la vuelta a Miaka y tumbarla, nuevamente, en la toalla, pero esta vez boca abajo.

Otra vez, se tomo su tiempo para admirar la hermosura de la joven… y con esto los gritos de dolor de su parte baja. Tratando de hacer caso omiso una vez más con las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que le quedaba, avanzó hacía el hueco del cuello de la joven y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y después lo lamió haciendo que Miaka siguiera temblando violentamente y gimiendo sin parar. Seguidamente, fue bajando lentamente por la espalda de la muchacha mientras acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con desesperación. Minutos después, hizo que Miaka se levantará un poco y se sentara sobre él tocando la espalda de ella con su pecho.

"Te amo, Miaka. Te amo" le dijo al oído dulcemente mientras besaba la parte de su cuello que quedaba expuesta a su boca. ¡Kami-sama! Este era el sueño más real que jamás había soñado, y si por él fuera no quería volver a despertarse. Pero entonces… despertó. Y lo hizo en el mismo momento que sintió la mano de Miaka que vagaba por todo lo ancho de su virilidad. Nunca, en ninguno de sus sueños, Miaka hacía eso… por el simple hecho de que jamás llegaban tan lejos, dado que normalmente se despertaba antes de poder consumar el acto. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo se separó rápidamente de su "amante". La muchacha se puso en cuatro patas y lo miró asustada. Al verla así, se maldijo interiormente una y otra vez por no darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, o tal vez, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que no lo era. Asqueado consigo mismo por el posible trauma que podría haberle provocado a Miaka si hubiera continuado, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su ropa limpia, se la puso inmediatamente y le lanzó a la estudiante su chaqueta y sin decir una sola palabra, salió del gimnasio como quien lleva al diablo.

Miaka se quedó allí mirando la puerta sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué demonios había echo para poder enojarlo de esa manera para qué le lanzara esa mirada cargada de odio y asco poco antes de levantarse? Ahora que todo había acabado volvía a sentir el frío penetrar su piel. Rápidamente se levantó y se fue a las duchas a hacer aquello a lo que realmente había venido a hacer en el gimnasio y dejo sus problemas para cuando llegara a casa y no estuviera tan aturdida.

**El día de nochebuena…**

La madre de Miaka se había vuelto a casar hace apenas unas semanas y decidió, al igual que su marido, disfrutar de sus primeras Navidades juntos. Como Miaka y Keisuke sabían que sería muy aburrido pasar las Navidades ellos solos acordaron invitar a sus mejores amigos para pasar la velada. E invitar a sus amigos más cercanos significaba volver a ver a Tamahome… Tal vez, si la suerte estaba de su lado, podría averiguar qué era lo que había molestado al chico ese día en el gimnasio. Pero cuando llegó la noche se dio cuenta de que, si su amigo pretendía explicarle su comportamiento, lo ocultaba muy bien, puesto que no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

Por otra parte, Chichiri y Nuriko, los dos mejores amigos de Miaka y "estrellas de Suzaku", habían ideado un plan para poder solucionar los problemas amorosos de su "sacerdotisa"; no podían soportar verla de esa manera. Con esta intención en mente, Nuriko sacó a Miaka del comedor donde se hallaban todos con la excusa de que la/lo ayudará con los preparativos de la cena. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Nuriko se aseguró de que cerraba con cuidado la puerta para que nadie pudiera oírlos. Una vez hecho esto, se giró hacía la joven a quién miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y bien, Miaka. ¿Qué traje escogiste para hoy? – le preguntó el joven.

- ¿Cómo que qué traje? – le pregunto Miaka sin entender.

- Para hoy a la noche, Miaka – le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvio del mundo - ¿No te acordás que Keisuke te dije que hoy haríamos una fiesta de disfraces? – trató de hacerle recordar Nuriko mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

- ¡A mí Keisuke no me dijo nada! – gritó Miaka desesperada por el descuido de su hermano.

- Shhh baja la voz – le susurró Nuriko mientras le tapaba la boca para que dejará de gritar. Si no la calmaba rápidamente echaría a perder todo el plan – Mira Miaka no te preocupes. Chichiri y yo te compramos un traje por si acaso… pensamos que se te olvidaría con lo despistada que sos. Así que tranquilizaté – le regó.

- Oh, entonces no hay problema – dijo sonriendo aliviada la pelinegra calmándose al instante.

- En ese caso vení conmigo que te acompañaré a tu habitación – le propusó su amigo mientras tomaba su mano y la arrastraba hasta su pieza.

* * *

**En la dormitorio de Miaka…**

El cuarto de Miaka se encontraba en la segunda planta de la vivienda. Constaba de una cama grande, un gran armario a su izquierda y un escritorio a su derecha donde se podían ver algunas hojas desordenadas. Cerca de la cama se encontraba una puerta que conducía al baño.

- Muy bien, Miaka. Ahora lo que tenés que hacer es bañarte y después ponerte la ropa – le informó el joven.

- ¿Y dónde se encuentra? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Oh, ahora te lo traigo. Pero primero necesito que hagas lo que te he dicho – reiteró Nuriko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un suspiro.

- Es que tengo ganas por saber cómo es – insistió Miaka con los ojos brillantes.

- Es un traje de sacerdotisa. Creo que es excelente para la ocasión – le informó Nuriko muy contento. Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de Miaka se apagó en el instante en que escucho la palabra "sacerdotisa".

- No creo que sea la vestimenta apropiada, Nuriko – la contradijo la pelinegra con un hilo de voz – Después de todo, hay una estrella que me evita como si fuera peor que la peste – al decir eso no pudo evitar que sus ojos empezarán a humedecerse.

- Miaka, algo debió de haber pasado para que Tamahome se comportara así. La única razón por la cual no lo he molido a palos es porque tiene que trabajar para ayudar a su familia, que sino… - le confesó su amigo mientra la acunaba en su pecho. La muchacha sonrió al recordar a la familia del universitario.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas a bañar sino no bajaremos nunca – le recordó Nuriko al mismo tiempo que se separaba lentamente de la joven.

- Si, tenés razón. De esta noche no pasa que Tamahome me de una explicación de lo que está pasando – le dijo sonriendo.

- Ese es el espíritu, pequeña – coincidió el muchacho.

Miaka le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de empezar a recoger todas las cosas que necesitaría para tomar poder bañarse. Una vez que las tuvo, se dirigió hacía el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Nuriko dejó pasar un minuto para asegurarse de que su amiga no volvía a salir para recoger cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse olvidado. Cómo vio que no salía en ese período de tiempo se dirigió sin más tardanza a la cama de la muchacha y sacó un baúl bastante ancho y una caja roja que colocó encima de la cama. Una vez hecho esto salió, de la habitación con el baúl tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Miaka cerró el grifo de la ducha y salió de la misma. Y, cuando hubo terminado de peinarse, salió del baño. No se extrañó mucho de no ver a Nuriko en su habitación… se habría aburrido mucho esperándola. Se acomodó bien la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y sin más tardanza se acercó emocionada hacía la caja que contenía su disfraz. Sin embargo, el alma se le cayó al suelo cuando vio el verdadero contenido; no se trataba de un vestido de sacerdotisa como le había asegurado su mejor amigo sino de un traje de "mamá noel".

No había forma posible que ella se pusiera aquel traje tan ajustado y que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación. Todavía sin creer lo que veían sus ojos se dirigió a su armario para poder ponerse algo mejor… y esta era la segunda vez que en menos de dos minutos se le caía el alma al suelo al ver estupefacta como su armario estaba totalmente vacío. Completamente desesperada comprobó de arriba abajo toda su habitación en busca de alguna prenda para ponerse y sólo llegó a la conclusión de que su habitación tenía tantas prendas como su armario: es decir, ninguna.

Suspirando derrotada y viendo que no le quedaba más salida que ponerse el dichoso traje se acercó lentamente hacía él y aún más lentamente se lo fue poniendo. Momentos después de haberse terminado de vestir pudo escuchar dos voces masculinas que discutían y, que sin lugar a dudas, se iban acercando más y más. Una de las voces correspondía a la persona que más ganas tenía de matar en esos momentos y la otra… era la voz que tanto había ansiado oír desde hacía varios días. De pronto, se abrió la puerta y vio como Tamahome entraba en la habitación siendo empujado por Nuriko.

- ¡Qué les vaya bien tortolitos! – exclamó Nuriko muy alegre antes de cerrar la puerta con llave y alejarse del lugar silbando.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – soltó el joven indignado mientras golpeaba inútilmente la puerta - ¡Nuriko volvé y abrí esta maldita puerta! – amenazó en vano puesto que sabía que su amigo no volvería. Pero bajo ningún concepto se daría la vuelta y enfrentaría a Miaka… al menos no mientras tuviera esa ropa tan ajustada que hacía que tuviera unas ganas tremendas de quitársela y recorrer una vez más esa suave y tersa piel que el mero hecho de recordarla hacía que su cuerpo se calentara. Tenía que controlar sus emociones sino quería que el episodio del gimnasio se volviera a repetir… sino quería arruinar la vida de Miaka por completo por culpa de su debilidad.

- Tamahome – la voz de la joven sonó como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos. No obstante, el joven no dio muestras de haberla escuchado y sigo intentando abrir la puerta sin llegar a romperla… lo cual sería imposible, por lo que se quedó quieto y continuó gritando llamando a Nuriko.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una condenada vez por qué me estás evitando? – le pregunto Miaka muy enfadada. Tamahome no respondió pero dejó de intentar abrir la puerta… si seguía así la echaría abajo y tendría que pagar por los daños materiales… aunque sino lo hacía podría causar daños irreparables…

- ¡Miramé cuando te hablo, maldita sea! – le exigió Miaka furiosa mientras lo obligaba a darse la vuelta y quedar cara a cara con ella.

- No es tu problema – arremetió Tamahome con voz cortante. Le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarla y besarla ferozmente. Al estar tan cerca de ella podía oler perfectamente tanto su champú como esa colonia seductora, ver con detenimiento esos rojos labios que lo hacían perder la razón. Estaba a punto de volverse decidido a derribar esa puerta cuando Miaka lo agarró con más fuerza y dejó caer todo su peso encima de él. Notaba cada tentadora curva de ella y, para empeorar, las cosas su "Tama junior" se había despertado por completo al sentir a su homólogo muy cerca de él.

- ¿Qué no es mi problema? Uno de mis mejores amigos me "asalta" en el gimnasio y de repente se para, se va y deja de hablarme durante dos semanas… y ¿no es mi problema? Quiero saber la verdad y la quiero a… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar (o más bien de gritar) puesto que unos hambrientos, dulces y suaves labios se habían apoderado de los suyos y un pequeño y húmedo intruso se colaba en su boca haciendo que se sonrojara profundamente y cerrara los ojos para disfrutar aún más del arrebatamiento de Tamahome. Una fuerte ola de calor se extendió felozmente por todo su cuerpo haciéndola rememorar todo lo que había sentido días atrás cuando se encontraba en una situación parecida a la actual. Enseguida, notó como unas robustas manos la tomaban de la cintura y la elevaban varios centímetros del suelo. Instantes después, percibió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared y el sonido que hubiera podido producirse era devorado por los labios del joven. Y tan pronto como empezó el beso acabó no así el calor y sabor que todavía sentía en su boca y en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Querés saber por qué te estuve evitando todos estos días? – le preguntó Tamahome con la voz ronca porque apenas podía mantener a raya la lujuria que lo estaba corrompiendo mientras lamía el cuello de Miaka de arriba abajo haciéndola temblar completamente y se apretaba descaradamente contra su cuerpo. Acto seguido, la volvió a alzar de la cintura y la tiró sin muchas ceremonias encima de su cama.

- Me gustaste casi desde el primer momento en que tu hermano nos presentó hace ya algunos años y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que me enamoré completamente de tí. Y en los últimos meses no he dejado de soñar contigo cada noche y creemé Miaka, no eran sueños inocentes. Ya lo creo que no lo eran – confesó el joven mientras sonreía maliciosamente y se relamía descaradamente los labios y Miaka se sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón del pantalón y la camisa – Cuando te ví en el gimnasio pensé que eras producto de mis sueños. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que estuvieras desnuda en la realidad? Por eso empezó a hacer todo lo que hacía en ellos – prosiguió al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada lasciva que la hizo temblar con más violencia – No me dí cuenta de que no era un sueño hasta mucho después y cuando lo hice me asusté. No me atrevía a mirarte a la cara. No después de lo que te había echo. Tengo 20 años y vos 15 Miaka. ¿Por qué demonios te gustaría estar con alguien tan mayor? Esa misma noche soñé nuevamente contigo y fue la peor de todas porque como ya toqué tu piel, saboree tus labios todo era mucho más real que todas las veces anteriores y me daba miedo poder hacerte daño. Por eso me alejé – Y dicho esto terminó de quitarse el pantalón – También intenté salir con otras chicas pero no resulto. Cada vez que las veía no las veía a ellas sino a vos y me dí cuenta de que daba igual lo que hiciera no podía olvidarte – dicho esto, terminó de desabrocharse la camisa, se quitó por encima de sus hombros y la tiró con furia hacía el piso. El pelo se le había desordenado por la acción y le daba un aspecto peligrosamente sensual y pecaminoso – Pero ya no pienso contenerme. No más – y dicho esto, se subió a la cama con una velocidad y gracia dignas de un felino.

- Tama… mmm – pero no pudo terminar porque, nuevamente, los hambrientos labios de universitario se lo impidieron reclamando los suyos. Enseguida, sintió como un pequeño intruso entraba en su boca y la exploraba en busca de su homólogo. Una vez que la encontró, profundizó el beso y, al hacerlo, Miaka arqueó un poco su espalda y colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven quién al sentirlas notó una descarga eléctrica que lo recorría por todo el cuerpo. El Tamahome dirigió una de sus manos al muslo de Miaka y comenzó a acariciarlo con avidez. Abandonó la boca de la adolescente y se dirigió lentamente hacía su cuello donde comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo a conciencia. Podía sentir claramente como Miaka temblaba todavía más y lanzaba pequeños suspiros cada vez que sus labios tocaban o lamían su piel. La mano que se encontraba masajeando la pierna se desplazó lentamente hacía la intimidad de la joven y la acarició pausadamente por encima de la ropa. Estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que notó que la prenda se mojaba y sonriendo con satisfacción se incorporó lentamente. Fijó su ardiente mirada en Miaka tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de la muchacha. Miaka, en esos momentos, tenía todo el pelo completamente desparramado y los labios, increíblemente rojos, lo acusaban por no prestarles la atención debida. Miró atentamente el traje de "su sacerdotisa" y después de humedecerse los labios lentamente, como si ya pudiera saborear lo que se escondía detrás de ese traje, le advirtió suavemente, como si tuviera que poner todo su empeño en no destrozar el vestido en ese mismo momento;

- O te sacas ahora mismo ese traje o lo hago pedazos.

Miaka intentó quitárselo rápidamente, pero con los nervios que tenía y la mala posición en la que estaba se le trabó el cierre. Tamahome sonrió con más malicia aún al ver los desesperados intentos de la joven por tratar de reparar la situación.

- Está bien, Miaka. Está bien – le dijo suavemente poco antes de volver a besarla. No quería dejarla escapar así que deslizó una de sus manos hacía sus suaves cabellos hasta llegar a su nuca. Una vez terminó, se dirigió hacía el cuello de la chica y aspiró lentamente el perfume segundos antes de colocar sus labios muy cerca de su oído y decirle muy sensualmente y que provocó nuevas convulsiones en su compañera – Es mejor así, Miaka. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de ser yo quién haga pedacitos este traje "tan encantador" - segundos después de haber "expuesto sus intenciones" lamió el lóbulo de su oreja con atrevimiento. Muy despacio, fue bajando hasta que su boca topó con el disfraz de Miaka justo encima del pecho de ella. Sonriendo de una forma perversamente lasciva, que hizo que el corazón de la joven latiera apresuradamente, guió sus dos manos hasta esa parte de la fisonomía de la muchacha. Una vez allí, comenzó a acariciar lentamente su pecho por encima de la tela.

Miaka, por su parte, se retorcía de placer al sentir las fuertes manos del joven "atormentando" esa parte tan delicada de su cuerpo… aunque en realidad, en esos momentos, cualquier zona era delicada, sólo bastaba que el joven la acariciara o besara para que su piel reaccionara y le fuera prácticamente imposible dejar de gemir. El calor que desde hacía rato sentía se estaba convirtiendo velozmente en un fuego abrazador que apenas la dejaba respirar y que sabía que no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría cuando el joven sustituyera sus manos por sus labios y la tela de la ropa desapareciera. Su sexo también estaba hambriento, necesitaba algo dentro de él con una urgencia que hasta dolía… y lo que necesitaba era justamente aquello que chocaba contra él, pero que por culpa de una estúpida tela no podía llegar hacía su destino y disfrutaba torturándola.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que el joven no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a rasgar el traje. Una vez terminó de hacerlo, volvía a sujetar el pecho de la joven con las dos manos juntándolos y separándolos repetidamente. Su piel era más suave de lo que recordaba de aquel día que parecía tan lejano. Su "Tama junior" estaba empezando a ser un incordio al pedirle constantemente que lo dejara cumplir su misión, pero tendría que esperar ahora estaba concentrado en otras cosas. Enseguida, se agachó levemente y lamió y mordisqueó los dos erectos pezones que se encontraban agradecidos de haber sido liberados de su prisión. Estuvo así durante un buen rato hasta que decidió que era el momento de explorar otras regiones del cuerpo de Miaka.

Con esta idea en mente, se deslizó lentamente hacía abajo mientras lamía cada parte de esa piel suave y nacarada que lo hacía perder el control. Y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven que se encontraba "protegida" por una provocativa lencería. Controlando las ganas de que esa prenda corriera el mismo destino que el traje de "Mamá Noel", Tamahome aspiró suavemente el olor a sexo que emanaba de la joven y que no hizo sino hacer llorar a su parte noble de dolor. Después de jurarle que dentro de poco podría desquitarse todo lo que quisiera y más se concentró en lamer aquella parte tan tentadora. Primero, lamió con ansias a lo largo de toda la raya de la vagina durante unos minutos hasta que por fin se concentró únicamente en el clítoris de la joven, a quien, además, mordió delicadamente. Al mismo tiempo que hacía todo esto, sus manos se encontraban sujetando los muslos de la joven y, de cuando en cuando, también los lamía.

Tamahome ya no podía aguantar más la presión y los gritos de súplica que ejercía su parte baja, por lo cual, le quitó rápidamente las braguitas a Miaka. Volvió a agacharse y abrió con cuidado los húmedos labios vaginales de la joven. Volvió a oler la dulce esencia de la muchacha y, seguidamente, comenzó a chuparlo como si se tratara del contenido de la fuente de un oasis en el desierto. Enseguida, escuchó como los gemidos de Miaka aumentaban en intensidad y le exigían más y más. Inconsciente, Miaka dirigió sus manos hacía los cabellos del joven y lo obligó a profundizar más su cometido. Pero cuando hubo terminado de succionar todo el jugo, todavía siguió excitando esa parte, por lo que Miaka volvió a humedecerse enseguida. Pero esta vez, no lo saboreó sino que se incorporó lentamente y contempló una vez más extasiado la imagen que le ofrecía Miaka. Su cuerpo ahora se encontraba completamente sonrosado debido a las atenciones recibidas, su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

Tamahome no pudo evitar sentir el deseo irrefrenable de acariciar nuevamente aquella piel tan suave. Dirigió sus manos una vez más al plano vientre de la joven y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Miaka de forma posesiva y en los ojos se reflejaba claramente la lujuria que lo dominaba en esos momentos. Ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo los lamentos de su zona íntima así que con una de sus manos, tomó su virilidad y lo condujo hasta la entrada de la caverna de Miaka y, una vez allí, le restregó la cabeza de su miembro impertinentemente. La mano que se encontraba libre se dirigió hacía un lado de la cabeza de Miaka y se quedó ahí sosteniendo el peso de su dueño. Cuando hubo colocado bien su miembro en la abertura de Miaka levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y colocó la otra mano al otro costado de la cara de la muchacha.

Lanzándole una última sonrisa maliciosa se fue acostando lentamente sobre Miaka, pero sin llegar a aplastarla puesto que apoyaba su peso en sus brazos. Y, una vez termino de acomodarse, comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la joven y darle pequeños besos mientras se introducía lentamente sobre ella. Mientras se iba adentrando dentro de las profundidades de la joven, Tamahome notaba como Miaka se iba aferrando a él con más fuerza.

Al joven le partía el alma hacerla sufrir, quería que ella disfrutara tanto o más que él. Así que para tratar de aminorar su dolor continuó besando su cuello al mismo tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con suaves masajes y tiernas palabras de aliento y amor. Se quedó unos minutos en esa posición y poco a poco comenzó a moverse lentamente teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Pero enseguida notó como las piernas de Miaka se enredaban en su cintura y la joven le acariciaba los cabellos diciendo suavemente, pero con la voz cargada de ansiedad: más, más. Quiero más Tama, necesito más. Al sentir que Miaka tampoco estaba satisfecha con el ritmo pausado que estaba llevando tomó la decisión de hacerle caso a "su Tama junior": entrar y salir de ella como si eso fuera lo último que haría en su vida.

- Miaka, siempre sacás la peor parte de mí – le dijo el joven con la voz ronca mientras volvía a besarla imperiosamente. Miaka, por su parte, se preguntaba si lo peor de Tamahome era ese cuerpo atlético, esa fuerza, vitalidad y pasión que estaba desatando en esos momentos, de ser así… ¿qué sería lo "mejor del muchacho"? Pero esa pregunta se quedó rápidamente apartada en un lugar recóndito de su mente, en estos momentos tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse… como esos dulces labios que estaban comiéndose los suyos sin misericordia y la dejaba sin aliento, ese fuerte y corpulento cuerpo que la mantenía prisionera y no había signo alguno de que la fuera a dejar libre (¡¡¡Cómo si a ella le importara ser libre!!!), ese perfume tan masculino que siempre la volvía loca cada vez que lo olía y hacía que fuera muy difícil mantener la compostura.

Parecía que el tiempo y el mundo se hubieran detenido y ellos dos fueran los únicos que se movían. Tamahome se agachó un poco más sobre Miaka haciendo que su pecho aplastará los de la joven y la ella deslizará sus suaves manos por la espalda del muchacho. Tamahome no podía evitar pensar como esa chica verdaderamente lo volvía loco mientras aumentaba aún más la velocidad y fuerza con la cual entraba y salía de su amante y la besaba con más intensidad aún obligándola a arquearse. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cuerpos, el calor que emanaban y la temperatura de la habitación estaba llegando a límites insospechados y el placer de ambos jóvenes no podía describirse con palabras: había que sentirlo. Pero, de repente, para ellos también se detuvo el tiempo y el mundo cuando ya no podían aguantar más la presión que sentían en sus sexos y juntos lanzaron un grito a la noche mientras se abraban con más fuerza mutuamente. Segundos antes habían sentido como de repente la presión que habían contenido durante tanto tiempo estallaba haciéndoles creer que habían muerto y renacido en un sólo segundo. Tamahome se derrumbó al lado de Miaka temblando y respirando agitadamente. Momentos después, tiró suavemente de la joven, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su amante, y la atrajo hacía su pecho y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, tratando de tranquilizar sus corazones y sus cuerpos… saboreando el dulce estremecimiento que los recorría por entero.

Cuando el latido del corazón de Miaka volvió a su ritmo normal, la joven levantó levemente la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso al muchacho quién respondió con asiduidad. Miaka notó enseguida como una de las manos del joven acariciaba su oreja y luego se iba a su nuca; la mano que quedaba libre se dirigió hacía su cintura. Después de que hubieran pasado unos minutos degustando los labios del joven, Miaka rompió suavemente el beso y lo miró a los ojos. Al ver en ellos la misma disposición que ella tenía por continuar, sintió como su cuerpo nuevamente empezaba a acalorarse y su sexo a excitarse exigiéndole una vez más aquello que le había sido denegado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Miaka le lanzó una sonrisa pícara momentos antes de bajar al cuello de Tamahome y comenzar a besarlo, lamerlo y darle pequeños mordiscos saboreando por fin aquella piel bañada por el sol que siempre había tenido ganas de probar. Enseguida, sintió como el joven temblaba levemente debajo suyo y escuchó los pequeños gemidos que el muchacho no podía reprimir y como de sus deliciosos labios pronunciaban su nombre con voz ronca por el deseo. Miaka notó como él la abrazaba con más fuerza y guiaba instintivamente su intimidad hacía su virilidad y los frotaba.

Ahora fue Miaka quién no pudo evitar que un largo suspiro saliera de sus labios al percibir como su intimidad se excitaba todavía más y ahora era ella quien se frotaba contra su homónimo con ardor. Apoyó las manos en el fuerte pecho del joven y se elevó un poco para hacer más efectivo el contacto. Abrió un poco los ojos y se quedó maravillada con la visión que veía: Tamahome tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía suspirando suavemente. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados encima de la sabana lo que le daba un toque de indefenso pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente sensual y deseable. Su boca se hacía agua cada vez que contemplaba ese pecho bronceado tan bien definido y musculoso que, al subir y bajar, realzaba más la musculatura del joven. No pudiendo resistir más la tentación de volver a tocar esa piel, se agachó y comenzó a besarla y masajear esa zona que la estaba volviendo loca y poco después empezar a lamerla también.

Siguió bajando y bajando hasta llegar a la dura y orgullosa virilidad del joven que se exponía en todo su esplendor, mostrando sin ningún pudor cuanto era el poder que ejercía Miaka sobre su cuerpo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando ese trozo de carne que muy pronto estaría nuevamente dentro de su ella. Inmediatamente, agarró la parte de la sábana que estaba más cerca de ella y limpió los restos de semen y sus propios jugos que quedaban sobre el sexo del joven. Quería lamer sólo la esencia del chico, no la suya. Una vez termino con su labor, tomó esa parte de la anatomía del joven firmemente con una mano y lentamente se la fue acercando hacía su boca. Acto seguido, lamió con la punta de su lengua la cabeza del miembro del muchacho.

Tamahome se arqueó completamente al sentir como un rayo lo traspasó en el mismo instante que siente la lengua de Miaka. Inconscientemente, dirige una de sus manos hacía la cabeza de Miaka y acaricia suavemente sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que empieza a decir cosas incoherentes. Miaka se felicitó interiormente al ver la reacción de su amante. Enseguida, toma con más firmeza el pene y comienza a lamerlo de arriba abajo mientras que la mano que se encontraba libre dedica toda su atención a los testículos. Segundos después de comenzar, notó como la mano que estaba encima de su cabeza apretaba un poco más fuerte. Miaka decidió que era el momento de degustar esa parte en más profundidad y, lentamente, empezó a meterlo dentro de su boca.

Aquello para el muchacho fue demasiado. Ahora eran sus dos manos quienes obligaban a la joven a tragarse toda su virilidad. Miaka espero unos segundos, y enseguida comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de su boca rápidamente alternando entre lamerlo completamente. Estar en esta posición, en vez de avergonzarla, la excitaba en sobre manera. Involuntariamente, dirigió una de sus manos hacía su intimidad y empezó a tocar su clítoris para ver si de esta forma podía apagar ese deseo que la estaba matando y quemando lentamente. Y cuando pensó que el calor dentro de su cuerpo no podía quemarla más sintió como su mano se llenaba de su jugo al mismo tiempo que en su boca recibía el de Tamahome y escucha al joven lanzar un grito mientras se levantaba levemente. Inmediatamente, se dejó caer sobre la cama respirando profundamente… sentir esa cálida y húmeda boca alrededor de sexo entrando y saliendo una y otra y otra vez había sido más fuerte que él. La presión que notaba en su sexo le exigía que se liberara pronto o moriría de tanto placer. Y su tortura personal inició nuevamente cuando sintió como Miaka lame su semilla. Respirando con dificultad, abre lentamente un ojo y observa como su amada lo esta atendiendo y como se atiende a ella misma.

Con un esfuerzo emocional sobrehumano Tamahome se enderece un poco y agarra la cintura de Miaka y la giró, de tal manera que enfrente de su cara tenía la parte trasera de la joven. Una vez hecho esto, abrió delicadamente los húmedos labios vaginales y comenzó a lamerlos con premura. Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Miaka que no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a las sábanas e intentar acallar en vano sus gemidos que salían de sus labios sin permiso. Pasaron pocos segundos desde que el joven había terminado de lamer todo el juego de Miaka cuando otra tanda choco contra sus labios. Miaka tembló violentamente y con un último suspiro cayó agotada sobre la cama mientras respiraba con grandes dificultades. Sentir los labios y la lengua del joven dentro de su intimidad la había sobreexcitado. Tamahome nuevamente se deleitó con el elixir de la joven haciendo que la joven tuviera que morder las sábanas para no gritar. Verdaderamente le había encantado esa parte de Miaka: era tan deliciosamente suave, húmeda y caliente. A Miaka le costó algunos minutos recuperarse de "los favores" ofrecidos por el muchacho, todavía temblaba levemente y su sexo seguía palpitando con ansias de más y más. Ella también se los devolvería, ya creía que lo haría.

Con este pensamiento en su mente y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, volvió a sostener con una de sus manos la virilidad del joven empezando nuevamente a lamerlo completamente de arriba abajo y viceversa. Tamahome tembló levemente una vez más y suspiró al sentir esos húmedos labios haciendo un trabajo excepcional. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ella "lo atormentaba". De este modo, abrió otra vez los labios vaginales de Miaka e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y con la lengua excitaba su clítoris. Al sentir aquel travieso intruso dentro suyo no pudo evitar dejar de hacer su trabajo durante unos segundos para soltar un gemido involuntario. Su cuerpo volvía a calentarse con gran rapidez y se sexo volvía a palpitar con violencia. Por un momento acarició la idea de quedarse tumbada y disfrutar del momento, pero había decidido hacerle pagar "sus servicios".

Con una fuerza de voluntad digna de un héroe de la Antigua Grecia, Miaka volvió a su labor de atender a "Tama junior". Ahora los dos se encontraban disfrutándose mutuamente, tratando de dar placer al otro al mismo tiempo que luchaban contra la tentación de parar durante unos segundos y dejarse "vencer" por el otro. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto claudicar y sólo se detuvieron cuando la presión y el calor en sus sexos se hizo insoportable y cada uno de ellos recibió la semilla del otro. Haciendo un último esfuerzo limpiaron "las huellas del delito" antes de caer agotados mientras respiraban rápidamente y varias gotitas de sudor se extendían sobre sus cuerpos. Miaka se acercó al lado de Tamahome y se quedó un buen rato tratando de acompasar su respiración mientras acariciaba el fornido pecho del joven con su dedo índice y él acariciaba sus cabellos. Los minutos (aunque para ellos fueron nada más que unos escasos segundos) pasaron con rapidez, no así sus ganas de pertenecerse mutuamente aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

Lentamente, el joven vuelve a incorporarse y tira suavemente de Miaka. Condujo una de sus manos hacía la nuca de la muchacha para, de este modo, poder besarla apasionadamente. Segundos después, profundizó el beso mientras su mano libre se enreda en la cintura de Miaka. Muy despacio, Tamahome gira a Miaka quedando la espalda de la muchacha contra su duro pecho. En seguida, agarra a Miaka por la cintura y hace que ella se siente muy cerca de su sexo. Miaka comienza inconscientemente a restregarse contra la virilidad de su amante. Su intimidad se había despertado nuevamente y le estaba exigiendo que la dejara meterse dentro de su homólogo. Pero Tamahome no la dejaba puesto que la tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura y como mucho podía restregarse contra él. Miaka soltaba bufidos de frustración al ver que sus intentos no servían de nada y el joven lo único que hacía era reírse suavemente.

- Ya sé que estás ansiosa, Miaka. Yo también lo estoy. Pero es más divertido alargarlo un poco – susurró muy sensualmente cerca del oído de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que sonreía de costado - ¿no crees? – concluyó burlón al mismo tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos al clítoris de Miaka y lo pellizcaba tiernamente. La mano que quedó libre se trasladó a uno de los pecho de la adolescente a quién masajeó suavemente antes de concentrarse únicamente en el pezón y, seguidamente, tirar dulcemente de él una y otra vez. Miaka sintió como un rayo la traspasaba de principio a fin dejando una estela de calor detrás de sí. Instintivamente echó su cabeza atrás lanzando un gemido de placer que no hizo más que aumentar de intensidad al sentir como los suaves y carnosos labios de Tamahome se encontraban en su cuello, besando y lamiendo toda aquella zona, que, de pronto, se había convertido en un lugar increíblemente sensible.

Se suponía que iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para poder unirse nuevamente con Tamahome, pero su capacidad para pensar se había ido de viaje y parecía que de momento no quería volver. Aunque, si era completamente sincera, tampoco es que le importara mucho. Su cuerpo se derretía lentamente ante las expertas caricias de su acompañante. Su cuerpo anhela con más brío ahora ser una con él nuevamente, pero ya no tenía la fuerza de hace escasos segundos para aprovechar "el descuido" de su amante. Miaka guía una de sus manos hacía donde se encontraba la mano que estaba torturando su clítoris. Una vez allí la agarra dulcemente y poco a poco la dirige hacía su caverna la cual se encontraba completamente mojada aunque esto no extrañó a ninguno de los dos. Instantes después, hace que dos dedos del joven penetren en ella, tal vez, de este modo, la ansiedad y necesidad que la estaban carcomiendo disminuyera un poco… pobre ilusa.

La sensación de hambre que estaba dominando su intimidad se había agravado con creces y, desde luego, no ayudaba en nada que Tamahome restregara su dura virilidad contra ella.

Sin previo aviso, Tamahome sacó la mano que se encontraba dentro de la muchacha y la dirigió a sus labios donde bebió con descaro la prueba del desespero de la chica. Con una última sonrisa pícara decide levantar a Miaka lo suficiente como para poder cumplir el deseo de la joven. Ahora guía sus dos manos hacía los pechos de Miaka y comienza a acariciarlos a conciencia haciendo que nuevamente Miaka tenga que echarse para atrás pero, esta vez, gritando su nombre. Nuevamente, comienza a degustar el cuello de la joven y lamer esa piel tan suave que lo volvía loco. Loco por querer recorrerla toda al mismo tiempo y ser eso imposible. Loco por haber resistido durante tanto tiempo la tentación de acostarse con ella y haber finalmente caído. Loco por amarla como jamás pensó que amaría a ninguna mujer.

Mientras pensaba todo esto Tamahome no pudo contener la lujuria que llevaba dentro y dio vía libre a sus manos para que recorrieran el cuerpo de "la sacerdotisa" a su libre albedrío como un completo pervertido mientras seguía devorando con ansiedad la zona del cuello de la muchacha. Y de cuando en cuando le decía con voz ronca al oído:

- Eres hermosa, Miaka, hermosa. Si pudiera te comería toda

Miaka en esos momentos no podía contestar, tan sólo podía sentir todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles que sentía cada vez que estaba en los brazos del chico. Ese calor y deseo la estaba comiendo viva, pero, paradójicamente, la obligaban a continuar, la empujaban a que el contacto fuera máximo. Sin saber que hacía comenzó a moverse lentamente arriba y abajo sobre la virilidad del joven y poco a fue aumentando el ritmo conforme pasaba el tiempo y el dolor que desde hacía rato sentía en su intimidad crecía. Era una situación donde siempre tenía ganas de más y más y no había forma de saciar esa sed y el único alivio que conseguía era cuando se metía más y más adentro ese duro trozo de carne. Pero ni aún así conseguía aplacar el hambre puesto que, cada vez que entraba quería más. Era una cadena que jamás terminaba. Tamahome, para empeorar o mejorar la situación según como se vea, dirigió una de sus manos nuevamente hacía el clítoris de la joven y volvió a excitarlo una vez más. Su otra mano, se mueve hacía el mentón de la joven y la gira hacía él y la besa fogosamente. Poco después, mete su lengua dentro de su boca y comienza a explorar cada rincón de su amada una vez más.

Pero de pronto, ambos jóvenes sienten ya tanta presión y placer que creen que morirán en cualquier momento hasta que ambos se liberan y tanto el hambre y la sed que tenían sus cuerpos desaparece dejando detrás de sí un sentimiento de plena satisfacción y plenitud y dos gritos de placer que se fundieron en uno se perdía en la noche. Segundos después ambos jóvenes caen exhaustos sobre la cama. Esta vez estaban tan cansados que apenas podían moverse y ninguno de los dos se molesto en limpiar el "desastre". Tamahome la abraza fuertemente mientras le da pequeños besos en el cuello y acaricia su espalda para tratar de ayudarla a recuperar su ritmo cardíaco habitual, que, como él, en estos momentos se encontraba descontrolado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el objetivo del joven se cumple. Miaka pasó su mano por el pecho del universitario y luego lo beso. Tamahome la abrazó y la apretó fuertemente contra sí. Miaka, por su parte, no protestó, sino que se acurrucó más contra él para sentir el calor que emanaba del joven.

- Creo que al final le voy a comprar un vestido a Nuriko en forma de agradecimiento – dijo de repente el muchacho con voz pausada. Miaka simplemente asintió para demostrar que ella estaba de acuerdo. Ya no quería matar a su mejor amigo, más bien al contrario, le debía la dicha que estaba segura que iba a vivir a partir de ese mismo día.

Tamahome levantó el mentón de Miaka para poder mirarla dulce mente a los ojos y poder besarla tiernamente. Pero enseguida, su rostro se volvió triste y con voz apagada le comenta:

- Lamento mucho haberte echo esto, Miaka. No porque no haya disfrutado. ¡Kami-sama sabe que si dijera lo contrario merecería arder en el infierno ahora mismo! Sino porque creo que te he obligado a hacer algo que no querías y… yo… la verdad es que no he podido contenerme – sin embargo ahora su mirada se había vuelto lujuriosa – Verdaderamente me volvés loco, Miaka. Cada vez que te veía tenía que morderme la lengua para no ir a besarte y dejar bien claro que eras mi chica y cuando reías tenía que salir del lugar para no abalanzarme sobre vos y hacerte el amor ahí mismo. Es por eso Miaka que esto no tiene que volver a repetirse. No hay nada que pueda hacer para que me perdonés – Tamahome intentó levantarse pero la muchacha se lo impidió.

- ¿De verdad pensás que no lo disfrute? ¿De verdad pensás que no me hubiera puesto a patalear o gritar o algo? ¿De verdad pensás que Nuriko nos hubiera tendido esta trampa sino hubiera sabido cuanto deseaba esto? – De pronto, Tamahome abrió ampliamente los ojos al comprender lo estúpido que había sido. Miaka se acurrucó más todavía y acariciando sus cabellos le dijo con una sonrisa:

- Sólo voy a perdonarte con la condición de que yo sea la única mujer que "saque lo peor de vos".

- ¿No será, "que saques lo mejor de mí"? – preguntó desconcertado el joven.

- Nop – le respondió riendo la muchacha.

- Creo que lo mejor será que durmamos algo – propuso Tamahome aún contrariado por el comentario de su acompañante. Miaka volvió a acurrucarse una vez más, aspiró el dulce penetrante perfume del joven y cayó rendida en un profundo y reparador sueño.

* * *

Final del formulario

Bueno, por fin lo he terminado xD Espero que les haya gustado =) este fic se me ocurrió de un fanart que vi hace meses sobre navidad xD Después pongo el enlace para que lo vean =)

Kishuku Sou es el nombre que le dieron a Tamahome al nacer (versión en japo).

En este fic, las estrellas de Suzaku son todos amigos que escucharon una vez lo de los 4 Dioses y decidieron ponerse cada uno el nombre de una estrella y hacer a Miaka "la sacerdotisa" Comento esto porque había un rewiew del capí uno que decía ¿Quién "coño" es Kishuku?... espero que quede aclarado ahora.

Dedicado a Ehime, riku (da señales de vida) y aertih (la pobre me ha tenido que aguantar mucho por culpa de mi pórtatil¬¬)


End file.
